novas_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstalkers
Darkstalkers '''is a 2018 Fighting game based on the Darkstalkers video game Franchise from Capcom.The Game brings back many of the most well known features from the Darkstalkers franchise as well as adding new ones. Each character has three different Dark Forces to choose from, each one absorbing a bar of super to enhance their battle. Three different Supers that can cause massive damage during battle, and the ability to enhance every single special move for one bar of Super. There is both an arcade and a story mode, each being cinematic based. There is a multitude of multiplayer modes featuring both 1 on 1 and team based battles. Characters Returning # Anarkis The Mummy # Baby Bonnie Hood The Darkhunter # Bishamon The Cursed Samurai # Demitri Maximoff The Vampire # Donovan Baine The Dhampir # Felicia The Catgirl # Hsien-Ko the Jiang-Shi # Huitzil The Robot # Jedah Dohma The Demon # Jon Talbain The Werewolf # Lilith The Succubus # Lord Raptor the Zombie # Majorette The Witch # The Marionette # Morrigan Aensland The Seductress # Pyron The Alien # Q-Bee The Soul Bee # Rikou The Merman # The Sasquatch # The Shadow # Victor The Monster New Characters # Abraham Helsing The Destined # Aerix The Incubus # Ayala The Deer Woman # Aydann The Genie # Bagines The Draugr # Casey Moore The Hunter # Cassiel The Angel # Chrula The Gorgon # The Chupacabra # Cleo The Pharoh # Doerag The Oni # Grim The Reaper # Gunban The Minotaur # Haliki The Leprechaun # Jin The Moon Rabbit # Nightpelt The Bear # Nile, Son of Anubis # Ozguran The Demon # Rolvu The Golem # Skylar Fisher The Demon Slayer # Willow The Treant Guest Characters # Dante, The Son of Sparda # Freddy Kreuger, The Dream Demon # Jason Voorhees, The Drowned Boy # Kratos, The God of War # Megaman, The Robot Master # Michael Myers, The Shape # Ryu, The World Warrior # Strider Hiryu, The Ninja Dark Force The Dark Force is an ability every Dark Stalker can tap into, giving them all varying degrees of new power during battle. Each Dark Stalker has access to three different Dark Force abilities that are selected before battle. The Dark Force can be tapped into as many times as one wants during battle though each use costs one bar of the Super Meter. Abraham Helsing * '''Dark Force I (Hellslung Arrow): '''Abraham points his crossbow at his opponent and by using an entire Dark Force use fires a magic arrow that explodes in magic, causing great damage and knockback * '''Dark Force II (Powerful Lineage): '''Abraham flips his knife into the air and stabs it into the ground, sending a shockwave of magic across the ground that once it hits an opponent summons the ghost of the Great Van Helsing to hold the opponent in place for a short amount of time. * '''Dark Force III (Blackened Heart): '''Abraham fires an arrow into the air that explodes in darkness, shrouding Abraham in Darkness and turning him into a demonic form for a short amount of time. Aerix Anarkis * '''Dark Force III (Pharaoh Split) Ayala Aydann Bagines B.B Hood * Dark Force III (The Killing Time) Bishamon * Dark Force III (Kogane Katabira) Casey Moore Cassiel Chrula Chupacabra Cleo Dante * Dark Force I (Quicksilver) * Dark Force II (Swordmaster) * Dark Force III (Gunslinger) Demitri Maximoff * Dark Force III (Bat Summoning) Doerag Donovan Baine * Dark Force III (Slay Shred) Felecia * Dark Force III (Cat Helper) Freddy Kreuger Grim Gunban Haliki Hsien-Ko * Dark Force III (Diabousu) Huitzil * Dark Force III (Ray of Doom) Jason Voorhees Jedah Dohma * Dark Force III (Santo Ario) Jon Talbain * Dark Force III (Mirage Body) Kratos * Dark Force I (Atreus Enhancement) * Dark Force II (Glavie Storm) * Dark Froce III (Cyclone of Chaos) Lilith * Dark Force III (Illusion Attack) Lord Raptor * Dark Force III (Ultimate Undead) Majorette Marionette Megaman Michael Myers Morrigan Aensland * Dark Force III (Astral Vision) Nightpelt Nile Ozguran Pyron * Dark Force III (Shining Gemini) Q-Bee * Dark Force III (Flight I^2) Rikou * Dark Force III (Wave Surfing) Rolvu Ryu Sasquatch * Dark Force III (Magical Avalanche Penguin Super-Units) Shadow Skylar Fisher Strider Hiryu Willow Victor * Dark Force III (Great Gerdenhiem)